Code Geass: Alternate Ending
by Windrises
Summary: An alternate ending to the show's second season. Lelouch is planning for his end, but C. C. has a surprise for him.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge, a former prince and the current Emperor, thought that he had everything planned out. He was going to have Suzaku, dressed in a Zero costume, get rid of him, so that peace would finally come to Japan. Despite being a self-obsessed egoist he was more than willing to sacrifice himself for his mission. Lelouch's master plan was kept a secret from almost everybody. Along with Lelouch and Suzaku, C. C. and Jeremiah Gottwald knew what was happening too.

Lelouch went into his palace to say his goodbyes to C. C. He wasn't expecting anybody else to be there, but he turned around and saw Jeremiah following him. He said, "Orange boy, I told you that I needed some alone time with C. C."

Jeremiah bowed to Lelouch and replied, "Forgive me Emperor Lelouch. I know it's not my place to speak, but I feel the need to change your mind about the mission."

Lelouch said, "That's not an option. In order for Japan to come back, the evilness of Britannia has to go. I'm the filthiest member of Britannia left, so I must be gotten rid of."

Jeremiah sighed and replied, "My loyalty is always to you, even if that means letting you get defeated. That's about as ironic as it gets."

Lelouch lightly chuckled and said, "I suppose that's true. You've done an excellent job of serving me. I'm sure you'll have a rewarding future. Excuse me."

Jeremiah replied, "Yes sir." He walked out of the palace.

C. C. stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a fancy red dress. Lelouch walked up to her and said, "You look really nice."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Why do you always tell me things I know?"

Lelouch said, "You won't have to deal with me doing that anymore. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to go. Suzaku will get rid of me and Japan will be saved. In order to protect yourself, you'll have to move. I already have your new home scheduled. It's far away, but I think you'll like it."

C. C. faced Lelouch and replied, "Lelouch, since this is the last time you'll see you need to tell me how you really feel about you."

Lelouch put his arm around C. C. and said, "You are very meddlesome and you have a sick sense of humor, but you're also a sweet hearted woman who cares about me more than anybody else has. In fact, you'll probably be one of five people who misses me."

C. C. tried to maintain her dignified image by replying, "You overestimate how much value I have for you."

Lelouch could tell that C. C. was lying. He had a confident look on his face while saying, "I know you're lying about not liking me."

C. C. replied, "Indeed and I lied about something else."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

C. C. said, "This won't be the last time we see each other. You're going to live."

Lelouch asked, "What?"

C. C. said, "When you were defeating Emperor Charles, I secretly granted you with the power of immortality: you and I are going to live forever."

Lelouch looked stressed out while he asked, "Why would you do that?"

C. C. jokingly said, "Wow, you give the guy eternal life and he complains. You're not good at accepting gifts."

Lelouch angrily replied, "Eternal life isn't a gift. You cursed me into having to go on with life forever. How could you do that to me?"

C. C. said, "You can only blame yourself for this."

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. said, "You failed the terms of our contract. I wanted to lose my immortal life, but you talked me into going on with life. You promised to give me the smiles that I had never had before. Since you made me stay immortal and you promised me smiles, I made you have an eternal life."

Lelouch replied, "What a cruel trick." Lelouch couldn't blame to C. C. too much, because he and C. C. were almost equally sneaky.

C. C. said, "You and I will go to that new home together."

Lelouch replied, "You're forcing me to live an eternal life, because I convinced you to live forever too? Are you doing this to thank me or punish me?"

C. C. said, "I'm doing this, because I love you." She kissed Lelouch on the lips.

Lelouch looked confused while saying, "C. C., how could you love me?"

C. C. replied, "Because you're the only whose ever cared about me in a helpful and supportive way. I'm a witch, yet you've always protected me."

Lelouch responded, "That's why I became a warlock."

C. C. said, "So, do you agree to come with me on an eternal life of smiles?"

Lelouch replied, "I don't know how I'll get out of the event of Zero defeating me. Since I'm immortal, Suzaku's attack won't destroy me. It'll only make it look like I got defeated."

C. C. responded, "Then everybody will think you're gone and we can sneak off together."

Lelouch thought about what to do. She looked over at C. C. She had a more hopeful and smiley look than ever before. Lelouch felt that he couldn't let her down. He said, "I agree to your new contract." He kissed C. C. and started working on the details of his new plan.

The next day Lelouch was outside. There was a huge crowd of people who were expecting a royal announcement from Emperor Lelouch. However, Lelouch had them come there so they could be witnesses to his fake demise. He sat around while having a smug smile on his face. Lelouch had lots of haters, so there were plenty of crowd members booing him. C. C. and Jeremiah were standing nearby. C. C. was holding a mysterious canister.

Suzaku, wearing a Zero costume, appeared in front of Lelouch. Lelouch jokingly said, "Greetings Zero. Your numberless wrath won't effect as me as the Emperor." The fake Zero used his sword on Lelouch. Lelouch was a master at corny acting, so he pretended to die. The crowd gasped and truly believed that Zero had gotten rid of Lelouch. Lelouch laid down while trying to cover up his smug smile.

The fake Zero said, "Emperor Lelouch has been destroyed. You won't have to worry about the evil of Britannia anymore." The crowd cheered for Zero. C. C. threw the canister nearby Lelouch. Smog poured out of the canister. It distracted people while Lelouch and C. C. snuck away. Jeremiah's robotic powers prevented the smog canister from distracting his eyesight. He saw Lelouch and C. C. running away. He was happy to see that Lelouch had decided to live. Suzaku and Jeremiah tricked the crowd into thinking that Lelouch had died. Princess Cornelia hosted a part to celebrate the end of Lelouch.

Lelouch brought his money with him, so he was easily able to afford a ride to his new home. However, buying anything in public would be hard, because the media thought he was dead. He and C. C. had to walk for the first dozen miles. They held hands as they walked far away from Britannia and from any big city. They would have to live in a small, unpopulated area. They did that so people wouldn't find out that Lelouch is alive and try to get rid of him.

C. C. was able to walk gracefully, but Lelouch was beyond tired. She heard Lelouch yawning and complaining several times. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I may of been a prince, but I've never been the prince of physical exercise."

C. C. replied, "Sheesh Lelouch, where's your willpower?"

Lelouch said, "Hey, it's impossible to walk twenty miles." He started crawling on the ground.

C. C. saw him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch answered, "It's too hard for me to walk. We've done too much. We need to get a ride."

C. C. started carrying Lelouch in her arms and said, "I'll carry you there."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. This makes me look like a weakling."

C. C. asked, "Who cares about what other people think of you? We won't be seeing that many people from now on."

Lelouch replied, "I guess that's true. I cared so much about what others thought of and I realized that your opinion was the only one I needed. I could care less about how the rest of the world views me as long as I'm with you."

C. C. could feel her heart warm up while saying, "I feel the same way about you."

A few minutes later Jeremiah arrived on a bicycle. He looked around and saw C. C. carrying Lelouch. Lelouch asked, "What are you doing here, orange boy?"

Jeremiah said, "Giving you a ride."

C. C. replied, "I've had to walk over twenty miles, so I'm thankful for this." She sat on the passenger seat of the bicycle while still holding Lelouch.

A few hours later Lelouch and C. C. arrived at their home. It was the only mansion in the five thousand mile area. C. C. jokingly said, "You picked such a subtle home for us to hide in."

Lelouch replied, "If this house fails, we have eternity to find a new home."

Lelouch and C. C. walked into the house. It was a very fancy place full of decorated paintings and tables. Lelouch asked, "Are you excited about spending the rest of your life in a mansion?"

C. C. replied, "No, I'm excited to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lelouch said, "I'm excited for the same thing. I love you."

C. C. replied, "You're the love of my life." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other and looked forward to spending an eternity of smiling happiness with each other.


End file.
